The Stupendous Spider-Man
The Stupendous Spider-Man is an CGI TV series based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man. The series follows Spider-Man battling his lesser-known enemies and some of his well-known foes. Cast Main * Daryl Sabara - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mae Whitman - Mary Jane Watson Recurring * Cassandra Peterson - Aunt May Parker * Josh Keaton - Harry Osborn * Tara Strong - Gwen Stacy * Richard McGonagle - J. Jonah Jameson * Alex Desert - Robbie Robertson * Jennifer Hale - Betty Brant * Sam Riegel - Flash Thompson * Kurtwood Smith - Captain George Stacy * Jennifer Hale - Dr. Ashley Kafka * Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Kari Whalgren - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Antagonists * George Takei - Martin Li/Mr. Negative * Hynden Walch - Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit * John DiMaggio - Maxwell Markham/Grizzly * Seth Green - Gregory Herd/Override * Vanessa Marshell - Ann Herd/Aura * Josh Keaton - Overdrive * Kirk Thornton - Dirk Leyden/Megawatt * Tom Kenny - Dr. Jonathon Ohnn/Spot Episodes Season 1 # "With Great Powers" - An few weeks has passed after becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker is ready to graduating high school, but first, he must defeats his first supervillain, Overdrive, who happens to be a fan of him. # "Aftershock" - As he begins to struggles with going at his first day at Empire State University, helping Aunt May with the bills, and finding a job at the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man fighting Megawatt, a villain who can absorbs electricity and seek to turn all of New York into a total blackout. # "Double Trouble" - As Spider-Man set out trying to stop the crime couple duo, Override and Aura, Peter find himself becoming a tutor to football player and the man who bully him, Flash Thompson. # "Follow the White Rabbit" - Spider-Man set out to stop an criminal gang know as the Wonderland Gang, led by the eccentric criminal, the White Rabbit, who kidnap peoples to her "Wonderland". # "The Grizzly" - When J. Jonah Jameson publish a story that he cheating, ex-wrestler, Maxwell Markham set out to seek vengeance on Jameson by becoming the Grizzly. Now, Spider-Man must saves his worse critic from the man who seek revenge on him for ruining his wrestling career. # "Negative" - As Spider-Man quickly battling criminals know as the Inner Demons, he encounter the one who led them, Mr. Negative. While that, Aunt May has volunteer to join in a homeless shelter, F.E.A.S.T., led by Martin Li, who Peter learn that Martin is Mr. Negative. # "Something Sinister Coming This Way..." - Overdrive, Override, Aura, Grizzly, White Rabbit, and Megawatt all escapes from prison and start to band together as the Sinister Six where they set out to destroy their hated enemy: Spider-Man, who at the time rush to find the prefect gift for his Aunt May's birthday. # "Spot the Spot" - # "" - # "" - # "" - Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Category:CGI Category:Computer-Animated